


[昱超]弱智PWP

by Linor



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linor/pseuds/Linor
Summary: 小情侣穿露胸毛衣





	[昱超]弱智PWP

**Author's Note:**

> 写不动了，存存大纲爽爽

蔡程昱瘫在沙发上，拿着手机刷淘宝。滑了两下就见有推送魅力男装，配图是一件露胸高领毛衣，二次元角色黄图常见的那种。他愣了一下，接着笑得乐不可支，在沙发上前仰后合着不忘抽空捅捅张超，把手机递给他看，末了又说确实魅力，你穿肯定特魅力，张超笑翻了，扯着皮说滚，却多看了两眼名字。

蔡程昱去敲门叫他吃饭的时候，张超刚拆开快递盒子拿出这件偷偷买了的衣服试，自己也觉得挺搞笑的，但是蔡程昱一咧嘴要笑就挺烧的慌，嘴上还不乐意了，刚要表现恼火，叫蔡程昱特真挚一夸还给整害羞了，两人笑闹着凑近就开始打啵。  
俩人巴着亲了回嘴，亲的面红耳赤呼吸紊乱，蔡程昱就把手欲紧不紧搂他腰上只是轻轻捏，亲完抬着眼问他：“超，我能邀请你进行性爱不，你腰好细。”  
张超被他这么个问法一问，想骂又骂不出来，他垂下眼舔了口嘴唇，用大腿内侧蹭蹭猜成语的腿，哑着嗓子催：“快点的。”  
两人狂野地脱着衣服一起摔在床上，蔡程昱认认真真地捧住他脖子，跟做学术研究一样细细地吻他脖颈侧脸眼睛鼻子下巴，张超半张着嘴喘气，头有点发昏，无意识地伸出一截舌尖，手在蔡程昱背后胡乱抚摸。  
蔡程昱研究完了他的五官，终于凑过来吮张超的舌，一边把手滑下去，路过胸口裸露出来的那片肌肤，在下方明显凸起处停留，蔡捏着突然松了嘴问，“诶话说超儿，你穿衣服会不会磨疼啊？好大。”  
张超掐死他的心都有了，这什么时候啊？！他一把勾住胸口那块布料往下扯，弹出挺立的乳尖，自暴自弃地骂他，说“疼那你舔舔啊。”  
蔡程昱傻笑一下，低下头去吻他乳尖，他这确实敏感，张超一哆嗦，生怕自己露出的声音太尖，低着头咬紧下唇看他，手上松了衣服又往蔡程昱脖子头发上揽，结果毛衣边沿还真在他奶边上挂住了没弹回去，两人都一愣，异口同声感叹：“牛逼啊……”  
张超想笑又确实不好意思，抬起胳膊捂住眼睛，声音都抖了，直催蔡程昱要干抓紧，蔡程昱特不领情，跟宝贝似的又摸又舔张超奶头老半天，最后一边给了两排牙印，下口没轻没重。  
他移下手去，隔着白色平角裤揉张超性器，张超有点受不了了，抵开蔡程昱的手，一把扯下内裤，露出已然做过润滑的后部，挑挑眉以示挑衅。

蔡程昱一手从内侧掰着张超下意识往里夹的膝盖，一手侧按在他小腹上，皱着眉挺腰往里顶。他看着自己的龟头一点一点从小口里挤进去，没入圆润臀瓣间的缝隙，张超在上面发出低沉又色情的长音，紧接着整个柱身一点点嵌入，他和他的汗液汁水顺着腰腹线条往下滑落，坠入隐秘之处。他全都顶了进去，一抬头看见张超抻直脖子仰着头，胳膊肌肉绷紧了，手在攥捏床单，眼睛有些失神地望向他，嘴里却只剩下他的名字与喘息。好美啊，他心想，张超好漂亮。他按住对方的胯，又缓慢地将阴茎往外撤，入口处的薄膜随着动作向外翻，紧紧裹着他的身体，蔡程昱探究性地抽出一段再往回刺一点，细致地观察穴口的变化。  
“你他妈啊…呃，你别……”张超被毫无规律却用力的顶弄撞得喘不匀气，只能从喉腔里发出短促的闷声。他受不了蔡程昱那样研究什么东西似的眼神了，烧得他下半身发烫，热度一直蔓延上来。他忍不住用脚跟蹬蔡程昱后背，“你别玩了，你操啊…”不知道蔡程昱又顶到什么地方，给他这一声尾音撞出一点哭腔。  
蔡程昱神情认真地哦了一声，两只手掐他的腰冲那块软肉发狠冲撞，张超大脑里边是彻底白了，过多的快感一下子涌上来，太超过了，太超过了，他不知道该做出什么反应，手指和脚背环在蔡程昱身上绷了又松，甚至不敢听自己嘴中发出的什么动静，怎么以前没发现还有男高音天赋呢？偏偏蔡程昱还凑他耳边喘着夸他，“超儿，你音好高啊，这得到highc了。”张超羞得夹他腰锁住他性器，给蔡程昱逼出男中音闷哼，张超边喘边乐：“彼此彼此。”  
蔡程昱最近吃出不少脂肪，但肌肉没消多少，胯顶起来蛮不讲理横冲直撞，把张超试图聚起来的理智顶的七零八落溃不成军，偏生他自己睁着眼尾泛红的狗狗眼，无辜又纯真地看他，嘴里直白真诚地吐出直球骚话，一个劲往张超胸口嘴唇眼睛上吻，湿漉漉地舔弄他。  
张超变着法的拧腰磨他，偏要将人拉入欲望沉沦。蔡程昱于是眉头皱起来，脸上是他认真时会摆出的神态，也不说别的了，就飘着气音一个劲念他名字。张超不知怎的眼泪就从眼角往外冒，一脸收尽欺负却又明显很爽的样子，他忍不住用手指揉弄自己乳尖，却怎么摸也没刚刚蔡程昱舔的爽，手上用了劲恨不得往疼里按。蔡程昱埋下头认真啃咬他露出的乳尖，张超一个哆嗦屁股夹紧了，开始一抽一抽断断续续往外射。蔡程昱直起身来俯视他，哑哑地说：“张超，你好色情啊……”接着凑过去吻他，手近乎粗暴的抓捏张超比正常尺寸凸出的乳房，腰上发狠般使劲，张超射不出来了，哭叫一声呜咽着叫蔡蔡，蔡程昱顿了一下，射在里面。

蔡程昱俯下身趴张超胸口，在他颈窝埋了会。张超忍了忍，没忍住笑了，偏偏脑袋说痒。蔡程昱支起胳膊撑起上半身，张超手就搭他脖子上，看见蔡程昱那双眼亮晶晶在上方，在余韵中迟来的感觉到有点不好意思，心跳有点快，特别想再和他接吻，蔡程昱要往外抽，张超一下子勾腿把它腰给拉回来撞进去，紧了手臂粘粘糊糊地吻他，缝隙间露出一点声音：“再操会”。

“看什么呢？”  
蔡程昱不动声色扣上手机，“没，逛淘宝。”张超看着他泛红的耳朵觉得事情不对劲，但蔡程昱急着拉他去吃饭，便也将这事抛在脑后。  
蔡程昱口袋里的手机锁屏弹出消息：  
爱丽丝情趣内衣旗舰店：有男款的呢亲亲😘


End file.
